Against The Odds
by The-Stupidest-Author-Ever
Summary: Khalifa Hanafei has always wanted to go on her Pokémon Journey, and she has just the starter in mind. But Silver, a cocky trainer, steals her favorite Pokémon before she even gets it. Against all odds, she vows to get him back, but what happens when things get complicated?
1. Dream

**A requested fanfiction I was offered****. I immediately had a ton of ideas for it so I agreed to happily write it for them. So characters and plot idea rightfully belongs to the original owner, I'm just the person who's putting it all together and adding my own touches. Going to be a little slow at first, but it'll speed up as the story goes on. Hope you enjoy!**

**Warnings: not much: minor violence and language (rated T cause I'm paranoid and I like rating it that)**

**Spoilers: contains minor references to the games and the manga ****_Pokémon Adventures_**

* * *

_I pushed the branch in front of me away. Unmoving trees of a large forest surrounded me, looking like disciplined guards. Dead foliage crunched underneath my feet. Darkness engulfed the forest as if it was night, accompanied by a thin fog that covered the canopy from my vision. There was no sound. No sound except for my rhythmic footsteps._

_I had this dream before. Many times before. I knew that. But each one was slightly different. I didn't know how they were different; they just were. As I ducked around another low-hanging branch, I was well aware if I woke up, the dream would fade. That's what happens. I would have this dream but wake up only to forget about it until the next dream._

_I had no idea where I was going, but I trusted I was going _there. _A Figure would be waiting for me. I knew I have never seen the Figure's true feature; it was just a silhouette in my dream. But usually I would find it. It _wanted _me to find it. I could always find it waiting for me._

_I pushed past a couple more trees, where suddenly the forest was gone. In front of me was a large clearing; maybe large enough to pass as a meadow. The grass was wild and untrimmed, but didn't look ugly at all. Above me, the night sky was littered with tiny twinkling stars, but there was no moon. There was no wind. There was no sound. But I saw it._

_Standing up to a dozen meters from me was the Figure. It was completely blackened against the night, only a few features allowed me to recognize that it was actually a living creature. I sensed its eyes I could not see boring into me, watching me. Cautiously, slowly, I neared it._

_Then I saw its fierce eyes blink._

"KHALIFA!"

My amber eyes snapped open. Bright sunlight shone through the closed shades into my room, illuminating the darkness. I lay motionless for a few moments, my eyes fluttering. Finally I pulled myself to a sitting position, peering around my room curiously.

"Khalifa! Are you awake?" my mother called from downstairs.

"Yeah!" I called back.

"Hurry and get ready! You were going to go visit Prof. Elm's today, remember?"

I drew a short breath. Oh, yeah! How could I forget?

"Okay! I'll be down in a few minutes!" I announced.

Before I made an attempt to get up, I let out an enormous yawn. I extended my arms to full length and raised my shoulders in a stretch. My stiff muscles loosened, I slid out of the covers and onto the floor. My bare feet sunk to the carpet, but they were removed as I scurried around my bed. I made my way to my bathroom on the other side of the room.

I peered in my closest, which was also in the bathroom but closed off by a door, to see my outfit I picked out the night before. I smiled, but before putting on, I decided to take a quick shower first.

I took care of all my hygiene needs. By the time I was done, I felt perfectly fresh and clean. I finally grabbed my outfit and tried it on. I then went and observed myself in my full-body mirror that stood in my room.

Covering my legs were black leggings with loose white shorts hanging over them. Over my shorts I wore a light blue tank top with a single black strip down the middle and black straps. To complement the outfit, I wore full-length dark blue armbands that led from my shoulder and ending to my wrists. And finally I wore my favorite hair band that almost disappeared in my busy dark brown hair.

Grinning with approval, I moved on to snatch my shoulder bag from my desk. But before I dashed downstairs, I remembered what I was missing. I crossed over to my nightstand and picked up the silver locket resting on its surface. I took a quick moment to observe its smooth metal of its egg-like shape before clicking its single switch. The top popped open, revealing a single picture I treasure more than anything else in the world.

In the image was a slightly younger version of myself alongside my father. He was a broad-shouldered, fit man with deep brown eyes and hair. We stood side-by-side with his arm over my shoulder, a gorgeous scene of a mountain valley behind us. Next to my father, though, was a towering monster, even taller than him. Its skin was covered with hard blue scales and red spikes projected from the beast's back. Sharp teeth poked out of its mouth and its reptile amber eyes gleamed at the camera. A Feraligatr.

I smiled, even though many emotions started welling up in my chest. My father was a Pokémon Ranger, going to all different places all around the world. He usually brought me along him and taught me everything he knew. We were really close, maybe even closer to than Mom and I. All until that day.

My father was assisting salvaging a reserve that suffered from a hurricane that had blown through when disaster struck. The wet and heavy soil of the valley fell loose and created a rockslide, killing both my father and his beloved Feraligatr. No longer was he part of my life.

After a long recovery from the tragedy, my mother and I moved from Hoenn to Johto to be closer to Grandpa, Mom's father. Before when I was around my father, I was constantly around Pokémon, so I didn't think about it much, but when I moved to Johto, I made up my mind. I wanted to start my Pokémon Journey.

It was a little late than most kids, me being fifteen, but I was determined. And I already chose my starter. A Totadile, Feraligatr's pre-evolved form. And I would have it. For my own. For Dad.

I closed the locket and pressed it to my chest, wrapping protective fingers around it. I allowed a moment of silence to pass before I finally placed it around my neck and headed out the door. In a fast-paced jog, I trotted down the stairs. Like I was expecting, a fresh scent of my mom's cooking greeted me. I ducked inside the kitchen to find Mom leaning over the stove, observing its steaming pans.

Eyeing the eggs and bacon slowly cooking made my mouth fill with saliva and my gluttonous appetite to surface. I obediently sat down at the table and waited patiently for my meal. The second the plate hit the polished wood, I furiously began jabbing my utensils and stuffing my face. Mom laughed.

"Someone's in a hurry," she chuckled.

I only paused for a split second with a mouth-full of food to nod vigorously.

* * *

I anxiously gripped the strap of my shoulder bag, so many emotions building up in my stomach. Finally! Finally my day had come! After a few moments of trying to adjust to my swirling thoughts, I slowly lifted my fist and knocked on the all-white door. It was only a moment later when the very same door was ripped open in an impressive speed, almost vanishing. In its place was a man about in his thirties with short brown hair and friendly brown eyes. He wore round glasses that gave him a nerdy look.

"Ah! Khalifa!" he exclaimed in greeting.

My anxiety started to show as I nervously grinned and lifted an open hand. "Hi... Professor Elm."

"Oh, come inside! We have much to do!"

Without warning, Prof. Elm snatched my exposed wrist and dragged me inside. I stumbled in with a startled yelp. My feet flailed in a weird dance before they planted on cool tile, air conditioning now surrounding me. I looked around, observing the inside of Prof. Elm's lab.

The floor was made of pristine marble tiles, reflecting the fluorescent light that beamed from above. Rows of intimidating machines, bookshelves crammed with knowledge, and mahogany desks crowded what little room there was. Anything free was broken by black cords snaking across the floor.

I blinked at the mess, not really sure what my first impression should be. But Prof. Elm was oblivious to the chaos and scurried to the other side of the room. I noticed he was heading to the back of lab without me, probably because he didn't notice my hesitation. I cringed at my mistake and dashed after him, settling by his side just he stepped through the doorway.

We walked a few steps down a dim hallway, coming to a large window impeded in the right wall. Prof. Elm paused and turned to face it, clasping his hands behind his back. I followed his example and peered through the glass. Immediately my face lit up.

Behind the window was like a patient's room. In the middle of the room was a medal table with counters and cabinets filled with various items creating a ring around the walls. A few assistants were occupied with their thoughts or whatever small task they were up to. Most of their attention was to the table. On it was my Totadile.

The Pokémon looked exactly like a miniature version of a Feraligatr, down to the same shade of scales. The little cutie was nibbling on some Pokémon food, eyes closed in pleasure. Excitement rose in my chest. I leaned forward and neared the glass, my nose an inch away.

"Oh, wow!" I breathed. "I can't wait to get him!"

Suddenly Prof. Elm snatched arm. I looked up at him as he raised a light scolding finger.

"Nah, ah!" he laughed. "Totadile isn't ready for you yet!"

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

Prof. Elm laughed again. "What's the fun of getting a new toy when it's all dirty and broken? My assistants are going clean up Totadile for you and make sure he's all healthy."

"Oh, so are you going to give me my Pokedex or go over the basics to kill time?"  
"I'm sure a daughter of a Pokémon Ranger would know everything there is to know! So I'm not worried about that. But there is something I need."

I tilted my head curiously. "What's that?"

"I need you to run a quick errand for me. Mr. Pokémon, a close friend and associate of mine, contacted me with some very intriguing information. I want you to run to his house and pick up a package for me. By the time you come back, Totadile should be all ready for you!"

"Is that all?"

Prof. Elm nodded with vigor. "Yup."

I glanced back at the Totadile, a new feeling of greed rising. I turned back to the Professor with a wide smile. "Okay, I'll do it!"

* * *

A few hours later I found myself staring at a dark wooden wall an inch from my face. My legs were already on the verge of getting sore and they were littered with scars of travel. Man, I had forgotten how far the man's house was from New Bark Town.

I had to force my way through dense forest in order to reach the neighboring town of Cherrygrove City, but I had only made it halfway through my journey. After navigating through the small streets and avoiding staring strangers, I encountered a just as dense forest. And this forest had an incline. Not to mention the half of dozen trainers who were waking the dead and somehow got the idea I was a trainer myself.

Humph, I made sure to tell them my opinion and they wouldn't make any noise for a while. So by the time I had reached my destination in the middle of nowhere, I was a little behind schedule, annoyed, beat, and the forest was deathly quiet.

When I was running everywhere with my father in years past, I was completely immune to Nature's trials. I was still pretty skilled and more energetic than most people, but I was losing my touch. I had spent the last months in mild depression and lethargism, and it was starting to take its toll.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I slightly shook my head and turned the tiny golden knob. I stepped into a wall of cool air from the humid atmosphere. Just before of the front door was a polished maple table, a ring of matching chairs surrounding it. Occupying the seat on the opposite side of the door was a man.

He wore casual business attire and a tacky top hat that I knew had to be his favorite. Unkempt silver hair poked from the hat's rim, some of it connecting to untrimmed whiskers forming a beard outlining his face. His expression sagged with age: shallow wrinkles dug into his tough skin, formed by years of concentration. Thick, bushy silver eyebrows covered his deep brown eyes. Despite the man was focusing on several pieces of paper, his head immediately shot up at my entrance. His stone expression lit up.

"Oh, Khalifa!" he greeted.

"Hey, Grandpa," I replied.

Yes, my grandfather was the famed Mr. Pokémon of the Johto region. I loved him, of course, but sometimes it was embarrassing to confess my ties to him. Mr. Pokémon? I swear that was most ridiculous nickname ever. His real name was after my mother's maiden name, since he was her father. Yep, who else would marry a Ranger other than a daughter of a professor?

Mr. Pokémon—or Grandpa, I preferred—quickly rose despite his age and made his way over to me. We made a quick, but meaningful family embrace before pulling apart.

"Just what in the world are you doing here?" the old man asked.

"Prof. Elm sent me," I explained. "He said you have something for him."

Grandpa's eyebrows rose. "Oh, yes! That, of course!"

Without warning, he whirled around and scurried to the other side of the living room. His home was a simple, average house with simple décor. It seemed similar to the inside of a wooden cabin—which fit his choice of surroundings.

I stayed in my spot but curiously peered after him as he reached one of his many bookshelves. This one owned a large cabinet on either side. Grandpa pulled the right one open. His broad frame covered the inside, only having loud noises come from the antique as he rampaged through it. After a minute of awkward silence, it was broken by Mr. Pokémon's sigh of victory.

He jumped from his spot and scurried back to the table, his feet shuffling over the floors. I joined him with both hands behind my back to see his treasure.

It was an all-glass cylinder, seemingly fragile but its thickness hinted it could take quite a beating. On each end of the wide tube—which was around the size of a small tree trunk—was wadded, by cushiony white cloth. Wedged between the tiny blankets, pressing against the glass walls, was an egg.

Its background was pure white: no off-shade tint or hints of grime. The pristine color was interrupted by jagged patterns of multicolored patches of red and blue. I blinked. I've seen dozens of eggs in my lifetime, but I couldn't think of one that matched this description.

"Whose egg is this?" I asked.

Grandpa raised an intriguing finger. "That's precisely the question, my dear! This egg has gone through a dozen laboratories and fellow professors, and not _one _can figure it out! However, Prof. Elm says he has a solution to this mystery, which I believe you should listen to."

I glanced at him. "Do I have to?"

"Khalifa, you are just as much a researcher as you are a trainer. You should keep up with these breakthroughs, and you'll find yourself as an intelligent, beautiful woman."

"Wonderful," I muttered under my breath.

Suddenly a noise interrupted the conversation. A ringing split the quiet house, fluctuating in pitches in an alerting tone. Grandpa perked his head up and blinked, the noise alien to him. I reacted too, but I wasn't as intrigued as I looked over my shoulder and fished my Pokégear out of my knapsack. I was still curious and a little surprised, too. I wasn't expecting any calls. My suspicion grew as I noticed it was from Prof. Elm.

Never the less, I flipped it open and brought it my ear. "Hello?"

"Oh, Khalifa!" Prof. Elm wailed.

I had to cringe and jerk my head away at his pitch. After a moment of recovery, I cautiously brought the phone back.

"Prof. Elm? What's wrong?" I asked, voice filled with concern. I could tell something was wrong.

"Oh, dear! Oh, dear!" the researcher continued to cry. "Khalifa, get here right away! Something terrible has happened!" His voice dropped to whining more "oh, dears," before finally hanging up.

I narrowed my eyes. Something was _definitely _wrong. I snapped my head to face Grandpa.

"Sorry, I think I'm going to have to go."


	2. The Adventure Begins

I felt like my travel back to the lab wasn't even half the time of the first trip. Grandpa's egg was tightly bound to my back, rapidly rocking back and forth along with my sprint. Its security was the last thing on my mind.

My eyes narrowed in concentration, I had my hands balled into fists as they swung by my torso in strict movements. My legs were flying below me. I raced through the streets of Cherrygrove, innocent bystanders hastily leaping out of my way. I don't even remember going through the small city.

Finally I realized I was on the last leg of the trek. Just a straight shot through the forest and I'll be back at New Bark Town. Little did I realize things were about to get complicated.

Just as I rounded a large tree trunk, my vision was filled with a flash of crimson. Suddenly I found myself ramming into an opposing, solid force. The momentum from the impact sent me flinging backwards. I let out a loud yelp, but I faintly heard a deep yell mingling with my own. My split-second observation didn't matter though as I suddenly slammed onto my back. Thankfully I was able to keep my head up and from being hit. Not seriously injured, I leaped back up into a sitting position.

Now the soreness was spreading across my body, originating from where the impact was the worst. As I waited for orientation to return, I faintly heard the growls of discomfort. Suddenly a voice pierced my hearing.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" a harsh voice snapped.

I shot my head up. In front of me was another trainer. He was about my age, but I could tell he was probably a little taller. He wore onyx-colored pants tucked in pitch-black boots. His thin jacket was a black mass, too, save for the red lining that edged along the zipper. To top it off, he even had dark nylon-like gloves on. Not an inch of his skin except for his face was visible. And I could tell just from that he was pale.

His shoulder-length hair was a beaming red: whether it was dyed or his natural color, I couldn't tell. It was under those scarlet locks that caught my attention. His owned deep, almost lifeless black eyes. I wasn't good at reading people, but I could see something in those eyes. Was it a cold, calculating nature? Or was an old hatred—a hatred targeting everything in the world—burrowed in those eyes? Or could it be both?

But I blinked away from my poor analysis to see right now those dark pools were narrowed and glaring at me with fury. The boy's legs were folded underneath him while his palm was buried into the soil for support. His free hand was rubbing the sore side of his head.

I blinked again when I finally caught to reality. He words from before finally registered in my brain, where it was my turn to become the angry one.

"Speak for yourself!" I shot. "You weren't even trying to look!"

The trainer leaped to his feet in a single motion, my eyes not even able to follow it correctly. He now towered over me, his large form even blocking out some sunlight. He tried to regain himself by straightening out his jacket and brushing off some dust. Even though, he continued to look down at me with disdain.

"That's the lamest excuse ever," he snorted. "What a weakling."

A violent wave of fury welled up in my chest and I felt my blood beginning to boil. In just as fast movement, I leaped up to the same level as him.

"_Excuse _me?" I roared. "Just who do you think you are? You stupid douchebag!"

I swore a look flashed across those strange eyes.

"I know who I am," the boy growled. He took a step forward and barked, "Now out of my way!"

Just as he said the command, his strong palms pushed into my shoulders, shoving my entire body along with it. The impact flew me stumbling backwards. I regained my balance just I crumbled again, but my eyes were slits and I cringed with fury. He _pushed _me. Where did he learn his manners?

"You jerkface!" I screeched. "What the hell?"

Yeah, I've been told I have a tendency to get a bad temper and overreact. But somehow this guy was burying right into my skin. Too caught up in my own adrenaline, I pounced for the trainer, hoping to repay the debt. I wasn't expecting what happened next. I didn't even see the motion it was so fast.

The trainer's arm made a blurred movement across his body. He swung it again, this time letting out a confident yell. Suddenly a white flash flickered across my vision. I sensed a rival force threatening to collide with me. In reaction, I leaped back, my heels skidding across the ground.

I used my flailing arms to keep my posture. When I looked up, I couldn't believe my eyes.

Standing like an obstacle between me and the trainer… was my Totodile.

* * *

I just stared at the creature for a long time, unable to register what I was seeing. The Big Jaw Pokémon was simply staring at his surroundings blankly. I didn't know if it really understood what was going on, but it still owned that toothy grin. Totodile suddenly blinked its eyes and I finally found myself released from my spell.

But instead of an ear-splitting scream, I spoke in almost a whisper.

"Where… did you get that Pokémon?" I asked.

The trainer cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head; hand resting on his hip. I guess that was his best confused expression. "I borrowed it, so what? It's mine now."

A quiver. "_Yours?"_ Another quiver. "Do even know what that Pokémon _is_?" My fingers curled into my palm.

"Um… a Totodile? Duh."

My lips curled into a menacing snarl. My eyes were dangerous slits. My limbs quivered involuntary from the pints of blood speeding wildly through my veins. I barely heard my own heart. I lifted my gaze to look into the trainer's. He flinched.

"THAT'S _MY _TOTODILE!" I screamed. "He was supposed to be mine. He _is _mine. And _you stole it_. You _stole _my father's Pokémon!"

I lunged so fast I didn't even feel the action. I think I aimed for his throat, almost imagining of wringing his neck, but I had forgotten of that obstacle. I tried to leap over or spin around the tiny reptile, but it was quicker than I thought. Suddenly I felt a sharp, prickly pain in my leg, just above my ankle. It wasn't that bad, but it startled me, causing me to lose my momentum.

I fell face-first on the ground with a wheeze. My hands were sprawled out before me and my head hurt. The wind was knocked out me. Over my disorientation, I heard a loud chuckle.

"Ha ha, that was so weak!" the boy taunted. "To fall from a little _bite_? I can't believe you thought you could train this thing."

He left his post and circled around me to where Totodile was settled. The starter Pokémon was still scanning its surroundings, still failing to truly understand the situation. The trainer stared his prize confidently.

"Even though, not too bad," he chided. "I think I'll keep you for a while."

And with that, he sucked up my Totodile with a red beam of light into his shiny Pokéball. I didn't really move, my energy quickly slipping and merely staring with disbelief. The trainer having no more interest to humor me, he turned away without a second glance. He completely ignored my existence as he walked down the road which I came from.

He had only walked a few feet when I finally picked myself up. But instead of leaping to my feet, I only balanced in a crouch. I looked after him.

"Wait," I called. "Who are you, anyway?"

To my amazement, the trainer came to a complete halt. A pause. Finally, he said simply, "It's Silver."

* * *

The lab was a wreck. Fragile test tubes were shattered across desks and floors, and those intact were topside. Once carefully placed files were now scattered across the floor, far from salvation. Assistants scurried back and fro, scanning for anything else that was stolen or damaged.

I stared at the mess with my mouth gapped open. One kid caused all this? What the hell was he?

"Khalifa!" a high-pitched voice wailed over the commotion.

I jerked my head up. Prof. Elm materialized from behind a couple scientists, face twisted with distraught and concern. He leaped at me with arms fully extended. Completely defenseless, all I could do was brace myself as he captured me in one of his bear hugs. I was warned he was overfriendly, even in times of crisis.

"Oh, it was awful!" he whined.

"What the hell happened?" I demanded, my voice slightly high-pitched from shock and my discomfort. I relieved when he finally pulled away and attempted to speak normally.

"Shortly after you left, our security systems went off. Only when we checked, we found a Sneasel. We were baffled, but then we were hearing all kinds of noises from the back. And then suddenly some mysterious trainer popped out! And then—and then—" He faltered, but decided to finish it up by gesturing to the chaos. "I don't even know how it got this way." A moment of silence. "And by the time we checked the damages… Khalifa, I'm so sorry… but—"

"I know," I interrupted solemnly. "He stole Totodile."

Prof. Elm widened his eyes. "Huh? How did you—"

I intervened again. "Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter now."

Thankfully, Prof. Elm seemed wiser than he let on, because he understood the message and said no more. However, he couldn't help but let out a sigh of defeat and slump his boney body. There was a moment of silence. To prevent it from growing into an awkward void, I went straight to business.

"So what about egg?" I questioned.

"Oh, yes," Prof. Elm sighed. He straightened, also making an attempt. "Come with me."

He turned on his heel and traveled across the laboratory. I obediently followed. We entered the backrooms, where I had first saw Totodile. We stood in a similar room with cabinets lining the walls and a fragile table pushed to one side.

Prof. Elm stood out of the way as I reached for the strap around my torso. I wrapped my fingers around it and gently pulled the fragile cylinder from my back. I had to duck my head to prevent collision as I lifted it over. I quickly secured it in a careful cradle before finally resting it on the steel table. Once it was settled, Prof. Elm came over, hands behind his back. He revealed a hand and balled it into a fist. I watched him knock the cylinder like a door. The glass rung with a dull hollow sound.

"Hmm, leave it Mr. Pokémon to find a sturdy container," he mused.

"So do you have any idea what it is?" I asked.

"Huh? The container?"

I rolled my eyes. "The egg."

"Oh! Well to tell you… I have no idea!"

I tried not to facepalm. I already established that at Grandpa's house. I was going to have to go around in circles with this thing, won't I? I swallowed and went on with a strained patient voice.

"Grandpa said you had new research on it," I told the professor.

"Oh, yes, a breakthrough I found on Pokémon eggs," the man boasted. I perked my head up at this. Pokémon eggs weren't my greatest pleasures, but the excitement in his voice hinted something. "Khalifa, do you know the average time it takes for an egg to hatch?"

I shrugged. "Dunno. I think it depends on the species."

"Yes, there's that. But according to my research, an egg's life span also depends on its surrounding conditions."

"What kind of conditions, exactly?"

"Well, I have a theory that the amount of activity surrounding the egg affects it."

"What do you mean by surrounding activity?"

"Exactly what could use more research, but I believe that could be anything." Prof. Elm suddenly turned to me. "That's where _you _come in!"

I pointed a skinny finger at myself. "Me?"

The Pokémon expert nodded vigorously. "Khalifa, could you take this egg with you? You'll no doubt experience a lot of adventures, and the activity could make the egg hatch, thus helping my research."

I blinked and twisted my face in a confused expression. I glanced back at the mysterious egg. It was still completely motionless in its unmoving artificial shell. Like I had said, I didn't get much thrill out of Pokémon eggs. The biggest excitement I got out of them was only when I helped Dad retrieve some from a nest.

Then I remembered what Grandpa said. I was the daughter of a Ranger and the granddaughter of a Pokémon Professor. I had always wanted to know as much as possible about Pokémon and be with them as long as I could. And I was always learning new things, despite I considered myself a knowledgeable person. Maybe I wasn't that different from a Pokémon Researcher.

With that in mind, I turned to Prof. Elm. "S-sure, I guess."

That did it. Prof. Elm jumped sky high and yelped in joy. Face molded in relief, he lunged for me for another overbearing hug. This time I was ready, allowing to duck under his arms and step to the side. Elm was able to correct himself before crashing to the floor, but still stumbled a bit on my previous spot. He blinked at his empty arms before finally digesting what just happened. He hastily straightened himself and put on a broad smile to hide his growing crimson cheeks. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"So it's a deal then," he laughed.

His nervous chuckle didn't mask the depression of the day's events. I slumped by shoulders and looked straight at the floor.

"There's still one problem," I moped.

Totodile flashed across my vision. The one thing I wanted. The one thing that could possibly fill the void in my life. The one thing I could make my deceased father proud. And it was gone. My life was ruined. Why should I become a Trainer? _How _should I become a Trainer?

Prof. Elm caught on, like he read my mind. The young professor raised a slim finger and showed an expression of knowing determination.

"Don't get so depressed, Khalifa," he advised. "If there's a will, there's a way."

I blinked. I understood what he was getting at. What was I talking about? My father would be so ashamed of me if he knew I was sulking like this! He always taught me to stand up for myself, and always stay on the positive side. And for Prof. Elm's point, I was letting myself get depressed all over again. My lack of will wouldn't get me anywhere. But if I pushed myself, I could make things happen. That was my father's philosophy, anyway.

Yeah, that's what I was going to do. My jerkface pay for what he's done. And show my father's spirit I'm still his strong little girl. I'll have it done. At any cost. I'll go against all odds if I had to.

But, there was still one problem.

"But what about my starter?" I mentioned. I looked back up at Prof. Elm with narrowed eyes. Not of a gaze of anger, but more like trying to boost my determination.

My heart fluttered as Prof. Elm faltered. He suddenly went quiet in thought, making me fear that he was going to reveal the worst. I wasn't prepared for what he said next.

"I think we might be able to do something for you," he announced. "One moment."

Without an explanation, he slipped out of the room, leaving me alone. I stood blinking, sorta confused at what just happened. That was happening to me a lot, today. After a few minutes of motionlessness, the door Prof. Elm exited opened, revealing him in the threshold. In his hand was a Pokéball.

"Look, Khalifa, I'm really sorry about Totodile," the researcher began as he settled by me next to the table. His tone was sincere. Naturally I tried to push it aside.

"No, it's alright—" I tried to interrupt.

"No, it's not. I know how much you were looking forward to that Pokémon. Even your father wanted you to have it. And Totodile was mine and was my only responsibility. And I let it get stolen right under my nose. There is absolutely no excuse." There was a pause to allow the words to sink in. "Because of that, it should be my responsibility to fix my mess. I can't get Totodile back, nor do I have another—that would be a cheap replacement, anyway—but I can repay you with something else." He lifted the Pokéball to our eye level. "A fellow associate of mine sent me this for safekeeping. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I passed it on to you. But with your permission, of course."

"What is it?" I asked.

In answer, Prof. Elm shifted towards the table. His thumb slipped over the Pokéball's button and pressed it. Immediately the perfect sphere split in half, bright light pouring out of it. The flash spilled onto the table, where it twirled in a unique dance. It took form of a silhouette for a split second before another flash sparked. The finally result appeared.

My eyes widened and my mouth gapped.

The new creature seemed to be like a baby fox. Its thick but growing fur was a glossy silk of amber shade. The tip of its bushy tail was a burning crimson, along with the tuffs of fur of its ears. Only its underbelly and its whiskers were a pristine white. Tiny sharp claws poked from their sheaths along with fangs from its small mouth. Its beautiful form was completed with wide, scarlet eyes gleaming with curiosity and confidence.

My breath was stolen in awe. This was the most beautiful Pokémon I had ever seen. And that said a lot. What made it even more intriguing was its exotic nature. I had never seen this creature before. And that was rare for me.

"What Pokémon is that?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"It's a Fennekin," Prof. Elm introduced.

I shook my head. "Never heard of it."

"It's the fire starter in a faraway region called Kalos."

"Kalos?"

I think I've heard of that. It was somewhere near Unova, and known for holding fascinating rare Pokémon and landmarks. Father went there a couple times. But what was its starter doing all the way in Johto?

"Why is it here, again?" I spoke up.

"Well, like all starters, it is an extremely rare species," Prof. Elm explained. "Most are actually domestic. However, Fennekin is a quiet species, so not too much is known about it. But it's here because of my curiosity. I just had to look up the little cutie, and it's a good thing I did."

Well, it was adorable, I'll admit. Fennekin was now sitting neatly on the table, tail slightly wagging and staring at us with beaming eyes. It almost looked like a kid on the first day of school trying to make an impression. Was that how it saw itself?

My hand moving independently from its body, I slowly reached up, using subconscious caution. Fennekin kept glancing back and forth between the sluggish hand and my frozen face. My skinny fingertip was a millimeter from its check, just about to touch that gorgeous fur. Fennekin gave it one more glance, and then suddenly jerked its head out.

My finger was suddenly entombed with pointy needles poking my skin. I let out a startled yelp and ripped my arm back, holding the wrist to steady it. That was twice I was bitten today. However, it wasn't a mean bite. Instead it was like a light playful one, more so than Totodile's. Like a baby kitten trying to get attention. It didn't really hurt at all, it was just surprising.

I looked back at Fennekin. Its eyes were still shining and staring. I swore it was really trying to say "hello." Prof. Elm just laughed at the event.

"She likes to nibble," he chuckled. "There's one resemblance to Totodile."

"She?" I echoed.

"Oh, yes. This Fennekin is a girl."

I glanced at her. She was so cute and beautiful. Not only that, despite her "nibbling" habit, she seemed extremely docile. I didn't have much experience with fire-types, but she seemed to have that capability to be a powerhouse. And in all honestly, she would never be my dear Totodile, but she was something.

"So," Prof. Elm chirped, "will you take her?"

I locked gazes with those scarlet eyes. "Yes."

* * *

**I did make a couple character changes. I am well aware Silver's eyes are silver—hence the name—but I always thought black eyes fit him better (besides, he needs SOMETHING from his father). As Prof. Elm, I'm not really familiar with him in all honestly. I couldn't help but see him as a very overfriendly individual plus I hoped it added comedic relief.**


End file.
